The Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2009
by elligoat
Summary: Okay, so this is basically the ultimate vote for the ultimate question- "Which story of 2009 was the bestest?" Finished. The winner was 'Wicked'. Congrats!
1. The ultimate question

**So its now 2010, Huh? Well, the past year has been a blast for the Sisters Grimm archive! We have over 400 stories! There are few here who have been here since the beginning of the year, myself included. Well, for half a year, I had no account, but still. Anyways...**

**There is one question. An ultimate question-**

**"Which story of 2009 was the bestest?"**

**The answer, 42. Hahaha. Sorry, Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. Let me try again.**

**The answer, you decide. **

**My challenge for everyone who reads this, is to try and read as many stories as possible, and review or PM me which story you think deserves a shiny medal. **

**By the end of January, I'll give you the nominations, and you will vote 1,2,3,4 and 5. On February the 24th, I will present our winner.**

**Tell as many people as you can about this, so that we can make sure everyone has their say, and that we get the most favorite story.  
**

**So you have until January the 31st to nominate. Happy Reading!**

**-Elligoat xoxo  
**


	2. The nominees

**Well. Its been a while, and the nominations have been rolling in. I'm sorry if I wasn't clear in the first chapter, but this is for the Sisters Grimm. If you weren't nominated, I hope yo are in the next competition... whoever decides to do that... Anyways, cut to the chase:  
**

**The nominees are.....**

**-No Matter What  
By AynsandSky**

**-48 hours  
By Ayns and Sky  
**

**-A midsummer Nightmare  
By Puck and Scipio rock**

**-Puck Battles the Cafeteria  
By Puck and Scipio rock  
**

**-The Mistress  
By Puck and Scipio rock**

**-I will come for you  
By Puck and Scipio rock**

**-Choices  
By WisherDreamerLaugher**

**-Sleeping Beauty  
By mrf18**

**-Sleepwalker?  
By** **Rae Hartland**

**-Surprises , Oh the surprises  
By fallingstars100**

**-The Book Travelers  
By booksonclouds**

**-What happens After  
By CGreene**

**-Things Happen For A Reason  
By Lara D**

**-How We Got Here**  
**By Curlscat**

**-Chapter One, Nightmares, Fights, and Kisses  
By ILoveGeorgeCooper**

**-Chapter Two, Hostage, Home, and Hearth  
By ILoveGeorgeCooper**

**-Chapter Three, Hate, Fate and Surprise  
By ILoveGeorgeCooper**

**-100 different ways  
By Princess Diana Artemis**

**-Prima Ballerinas  
By dancingflutesquirrel**

**-Me and You  
By dancingflutesquirrel**

**-The Sisters Grimm: Book 8 The Other Everafters  
By wormybook**

**-Mirror, Mirror  
BySchadenfreude62**

**-Felicity and Bliss  
By Lumiere Nordiques**

**-Bittersweet Ending  
By Goffygoober**

**-100 Days Without You:100 Word Challenge  
By JoshRamsayGrimmFever  
**

**-Into the Woods  
By mindreadingweirdoandCGreene**

**-Wicked  
By sistersgrimmlover**

**-A Different Time  
By shortyguurl**

**-There Are No Words For This  
By DarrenShanIsMine**

**-Anyone but him  
By K.A Zerlang**

**-I Just Have This Strange Feeling  
By JuneBug617**

**-Faerire Tale Ending  
By FrankandJoe3**

**-Christmas for the Grimms  
By Heart of punks**

**-Peccadillo  
By Pinkdisaster**

**-The Wacky Adventures of the Grimm Family  
By Cowz-Are-Cool**

**-Recipe for Disaster  
ByCamaro-Enthousiast**

**-100 things I wish pretty much never happened  
By Camaro Enthousiast  
**

**-Dealing With The Glow  
By The-Jayne-X**

**-The Secret Box  
By Fixated-on-the-trickter-king**

**-Pretty in Pink  
By ChicGeek4ever**

**-Puck's Dream  
By Insert Lame Name Here**

**-The Heat Gets to You  
By LitleMizWhimsical**

**-Sisters Grimm  
By GrimmGurl4Lyf3**

**Those are your nominees for the best story of 2009. All you guys need to do is read as many of them as possible, then number your favorites from 1 to 5. 1 being your favorite-est and 5 being your... erm... fifth favorite... Hmm... that was strange. Anyways, if you don't number all the way from 1 to 5, your vote WILL NOT be counted. So keep that in mind. I'll get back to you guys on the 15th of February.**

**Also, thankyou to all those people fo ominating Why don't you ask (which is by me) and the person who nominated Before Ferryport Landing (also by me). But unfortunately, I can't place myself in the running, because I'm doing this. But thanks anyway. I love you's all for that. XD!!!**

**One last thing, JoshRamsayGrimmFever has a full stop between Josh Ramsay and Grimm Fever. But the stupid thing wouldn't let me keep that because it's 'improper grammer'. Which really sucks. Anyways, soz for that. Might be why you've seen words missing in a lot of fics.  
**

**-Elligoat  
xoxo  
**


	3. Important News

**Okay. Sorry to dis-appoint you all that this isn't the results of the contest, but I have important news.**

**Ayns and Sky got back to me about their nominations, and have decided that they'd like to Withdraw No Matter What, and 48 hours from the contest. **

**For those of you whome have already voted for Ayns and Sky, You can either post another vote (still from 1-5), or leave your original. **

**If you have any questions, PM me.  
**


	4. THE AWESOMEST WINNER OF THE HIZANG!

**Okey Dokey. The nominees have been announced. The votes have been posted. The votes have been counted. And now the answer to the ultimate question can be answered.**

**'Which Sisters Grimm fiction of 2009 had the most awesomeness?'**

**Here. Are your top 5...**

**In 5th place is...  
**

**Chapter 1:Nightmares, Fights and Kisses  
by ILoveGeorgeCooper**

**In 4th place is...**

**Felicity and Bliss  
by Lumiere Nordiques  
**

**  
In 3rd place is...**

**The Sisters Grimm: Book 8 The Other Everafters  
by wormybook**

**In 2nd place is...**

**100 different ways  
by Princess Diana Artemis**

**  
And with 1st place, making this the most awesome, cherry-on-the-top, Wow-wow-E, hard-core, fully-sick-bro story of 2009 is...**

**Wicked  
by sistersgrimmlover**

**So there it is. The most awesome Sisters Grimm story of 2009. Don't feel too bad if you were nominated and didn't get a place. The votes were so close. And I'm not just saying that. And I'm not just saying _That_. Ugh... that could go on forever, but seriously man. I am chica panang (Means I'm serious). It was an honour to even be nominated. You know what? Its even an honour to be in the SG catagory. I mean, dude. MAN. Who is there to say that the Sisters Grimm isn't the best book ever? Yeah, man. No-one. Ugh, soz for all the mans and dudes. I'm aussie. You can't blame me. Anyways, thankyou to everyone who voted, and to all those people that voted through PM so that the winner of this comp was a secret. Thanks for reading. BYE!!!!**

**-Elligoat  
xoxoxo (my peeps)**

**_(you have no peeps)_**

**(Shut-up, you)  
**


End file.
